Mi Otouto gemelo
by ZeroUtautai
Summary: Que complicado es querer a tu hermano, y encima gemelo Hao x Yoh
1. Mi Otouto mayor

**MI OTOUTO**

Hola mi nombre es Yoh Asakura. Tengo 15 años y vivo con mis padres y mi hermano mayor en las afueras de Tokio, en Japón, en la colina Funbari.

Actualmente tengo el pelo castaño claro, los ojos negros, y el pelo un poco largo, aunque no demasiado, y un poco puntiagudo hacia abajo. Tengo una altura normal, y soy bastante delgado.

Olvidé decir que mi hermano mayor, en realidad es mi gemelo mayor. Su nombre es Hao. Aunque somos gemelos, tenemos muchas cosas que nos diferencian. Es verdad que Hao y yo tenemos los mismos ojos, pero tiene una cara más madura, mientras que la mía es más infantil. También, Hao tiene el pelo largo, tanto que le llega hasta las caderas.

Y, además, en el instituto es más popular que yo. Yo sólo soy una de esas personas que quedan relegadas al ámbito "raro", mientras que él era el clamor de las chicas. Es una gran diferencia.

Yo soy un chico despreocupado, así que me da igual. Bueno, lo era, hasta que me di cuenta de que me enamoré de mi hermano. Entonces, cambié completamente, para evitar que él se diese cuenta.

Sé que no es una cosa normal, y que muchos me llamarán loco, pero, no puedo dejar de quererlo así como así. Lo veo todos los días, no puedo alejarme.

Mi hermano en el instituto, prácticamente no me dirije la palabra, hay veces que sí, otras que no, al menos siempre que me ve, me saluda, entonces me pongo muy nervioso y salgo corriendo.

Bueno esta es mi historia.

Capítulo 1: Comienzos

-¡YOH!-gritó mi madre.

Estaba en mi cuarto pensando en las musarañas, y escuchando música a todo volumen, por lo cual no la había escuchado. Entonces mi madre subió, me quitó los auriculares de golpe, me cogió de la oreja izquierda, que era la que le pillaba más cerca, y me dirigió a mi silla en el comedor. Cuando llegué a mi silla, me soltó la oreja. Una lagrimilla salió de mi ojo izquierdo. Me dolía mucho la oreja.

Mi madre, Keiko Asakura, er , a veces muy comprensiva, y otras muy regañona. Es alta y delgada, con el pelo largo y castaño oscuro, con los ojos negros. Por mala suerte para mí, la había pillado en su faceta cabreada. Se puso en frente de mí, y me señaló con el dedo.

-¡Yoh Asakura! ¡Hoy vas a comértelo todo! Estás muy flaco, y no comes nada, te vas a volver anoréxico-me gritó mi madre.

Yo antes era un comilón, pero cuando empecé el lío, se me quitó el hambre. Eso sí, mi amor por las naranjas seguía igual.

Todos estuvieron comiendo, menos yo, que estaba jugando con la comida, sin ni siquiera levantar la vista.

-Yoh, come algo, por favor-me pidió mi padre, Mikihisa.

Mikihisa, mi padre. Él y Hao no se llevaban muy bien y siempre andaban discutiendo. Para él yo era como un hijo ejemplar, pero tampoco es que yo le tuviese mucho cariño a mi padre.

-¡No te vas a ir hasta que te comas todo, aunque tenga trasnochar hoy!-me amenazó mi madre.

Levanté la vista, y vi a Hao delante de mí. Me estaba mirando con una sonrisa, parecía divertido de la situación en frente suya.

Su simple sonrisa hacía a mi corazón palpitar. Pero me estaba poniendo demasiado nervioso. No podía permitir que se me notase mi debilidad. Así que cogí la sopa, y me la tragué entera.

Mis padres me miraron asombrados. Hao tampoco es que tampoco estuviese sorprendido.

-¡Gracias por la comida!-grité. Después de decir esto, me fui a mi cuarto, cogí mis cascos, y me puse a escuchar música.

-¿Qué le pasará?-escuché a mi madre preguntar.

Me alegro de que mi hermano no estuviese en mi cuarto, porque sino Hao ya lo sabría.

Estuve tranquilo hasta que la puerta de mi dormitorio se abrió. Era Hao. Pasó sin pedir permiso, y se sentó en el borde de mi cama. Llevaba una naranja en la mano, la cual me dio a mi.

Uno de mis puntos débiles: las naranjas.

-Mamá me ha dicho que hable contigo. Dice que al ser tú y yo gemelos, te será más fácil hablar conmigo. Dice que estás muy raro. Así que date prisa, y desembucha-me dijo mi hermano.

O sea, que no es que estuviese preocupado por mí, sino que lo había mandado mi madre. Sino, no estaría hablando conmigo. Eso me dolió, y me dieron ganas de llorar, pero aguanté.

-No me pasa nada-respondí aparentando ser sincero, pero estaba diciendo una mentira enorme, pero no puedo decirle sencillamente que le amo.

Pero mi hermano no se quiso tragar mi comentario.

-Yoh, Yoh, Yoh…dijo mi hermano negando y a la vez encogiendo los hombres.-Vamo Yoh, hombre, sabemos que eso es mentira. No sabes mentir. Así que dilo rápido para que pueda irme.-me dijo mi hermano.

Eso me enfadó. No se preocupaba siquiera por mí. Vamos a ver quien es más desagradable de los dos.

-¡No!¡Me!¡Pasa!¡Nada! ¡Y ahora, si me disculpas tengo música que escuchar-le grité a mi hermano.

Su cara quedó impactada, pero era imposible que le hubiese molestado. No me dijo nada, y salió con una cara solemne de mi cuarto.

Cerré la puerta con cerrojo, y lloré, hasta que me quedé dormido.

A la mañana siguiente, decidí irme sin Hao, por una vez quería irme sólo al instituto. Me vestí, y silenciosamente bajé. Cogí una de mis naranjas, mi mochila y me fui, no sin antes dejarle una nota a mi madre, diciéndole que me he ido antes porque he quedado.

Cuando llegué al instituto, como era normal, estaba vacío. Poco a poco se fue llenando de gente, y cuando Manta, Horo y Ren me vieron, se quedaron muy sorprendidos. Ellos ya sabían de lo mío con Hao.

Manta es un chico muy bajito. Es rubio con el pelo larguillo, y ojos negros, Es muy simpático y mi mejor amigo. Saca unas notas muy buenas.

Horo es un chico de pelo azul y pelopincho. Es un hiperactivo, y saca peores notas que yo.

Ren es un chico chino que tiene el pelo morado, y el pelo se le iba en una sola punta. Tiene los ojos amarillos.

Cuando Hao llegó, se sentó y ni siquiera me miró, parecía un poco más desanimado de lo normal.

El día se me pasaba volando, principalmente porque no hacía nada. Ocurría como siempre, él era perseguido por las chicas mientras yo me limitaba con mis amigos a mi rincón de siempre.

Pero hoy noté que Hao me miraba más de la cuenta, pero no me saludó.

Normalmente, en el instituto, Hao no me dirigía la palabra, pero cuando me veía, me saludaba con una sonrisa.

Al fin, llega última hora. Estaba sentado en mi pupitre, cuando Manta asomó por mi mesa. Parecía como si fuese a dar una mala noticia.

-Yoh…no sé como decirte esto pero…Hao se ha hecho novio de Anna.

El mundo se me cayó encima. Los guapos de la clase en pareja, sabía que era algo que tenía que pasar, pero me dolía.

-Yoh…¿estás bien?-preguntó Manta.

-Sí…-le respondí con una triste sonrisa. –Gracias por contármelo-le agradecí.

Tenía ganas de llorar, pero logré aguantar. Cuando tocó el timbre salí corriendo, mientras que mis lágrimas salían a la luz. Estaba claro que Hao iba a ir con Anna a su casa, o al menos a acompañarla, y yo no podía ver eso.

Cuando llegué a mi casa, me encerré en mi cuarto, y me puse a llorar. Eché el cerrojo para asegurarme de que nadie entrase y me viese llorar.

Mi hermano llegó mucho rato después. Le contó a mi madre lo de Anna, y que por eso había tardado. Mi madre se alegró por él, pero se entrisrteció al pensar en mí, y le contó a mi hermano lo que había hecho.

Ya de tarde, mis padres estaban trabajando, y Hao tocó a mi puerta.

-¿Quién es?-pregunté.

-¿Quién va a ser baka?-me contestó.

-¿Qué quieres?- pregunté.

-¿Por qué hoy te has ido antes, y luego has salido corriendo?- me preguntó.

-He salido antes, por la razón que hay escrita en la nota. Y he salido antes y dólo del instituto, porque tu te ibas a ir con tu novia-contesté. –No pienso ir de sujetavelas. Y ahora, ¡dejame en paz!-le grité.

Hubo silencio, y después oí como Hao entraba a su dormitorio.

El día siguiente era un sábado.

Recibí un mensaje de Horo diciendo que quedaban conmigo en el parque. Me laventé y me cambié. No tenía miedo de encontrarme con Hao, puesto que él los sábados dormía como un oso.

Pero, al bajar a la cocina, su sorpresa es que Hao estaba allí tomándose un café.

En el frigorífico había una nota, que era de sus padres, diciendo que volverían tarde.

-¡Vamos, Yoh, no te pongas nervioso!-pensé.

Cogí una naranja, me senté en la mesa y empecé a pelarmela con impaciencia. Hao se fijo en la impaciencia con la que abría la naranja.

-¿Vas a algún lado?-me preguntó.

-Sí, con Manta, Horo y Ren al parque. ¿Y tú porque te has levantado temprano?-pregunté con mucha curiosidad.

-No podía dormir-me contestó.

Eso era muy raro en él.

-Eso no es normal en ti-le comenté.

-Últimamente, nada es normal en ti-me refutó.

Iba a hablar, pero no me dejó continuar.

-Antes eras un glotón, pero ahora no comes, antes salías mucho, y ahora te encierras en tu cuarto, antes no te cabreabas, y ahora te cabreas por todo. Antes sonreías siempre, y ahora rara vez sonríes, y antes siempre íbamos juntos al instituto, y ahora sales corriendo o madrugas para no encontrarte conmigo en el camino-me argumentó mi hermano.

-Yo pensaba que ibas a acompañar a Anna a casa-le dije.

-Sí, y eso hice, pero eso no es razón-me dijo.

-O sea, lo que pretendes es que yo vaya de sujetavelas-dije cabreado.

-No, Yoh…-iba a continuar, pero yo no quería escucharle, y seguí hablando.

-Si de verdad piensas que me voy a quedar así, puedes ir fastidiándote. Ahora, hasta luego-cogí mis llaves y me fui.

Cuando llegué al parque me di cuenta de que Horo y demás ya habían llegado.

-¿Por qué has llegado tarde?-me preguntó Ren.

-Hao estaba despierto-contesté.

Todos comprendieron.

-Manta tiene una cosa que decirnos-dijo Ren.

-Chicos, siento decíroslo, pero mañana me voy a Estados Unidos a estudiar. Lo siento.-dijo Manta.

Todos estuvimos tristes por la noticia. Ya por la tarde noche, me fui a mi cuarto, pero entonces vi algo que no me esperaba. Había una cama rosa, póster de pichi-pichi-pitch, y demás cosas de niña.

Corriendo bajé con las escaleras, para hablar con mis padres, pero en el salón, sólo me encotré a Hao y a mi prima Tamao.

Mi prima Tamao tiene un año menos que nosotros. Tiene el pelo rosa y los ojos azules. Es un poco tímida, pero muy buena chica.

-Hao, dos preguntas. Primero, ¿Qué ha pasado con mi cuarto? Segundo, ¿Qué hace Tamao aquí?-pregunté.

-Papá y Mamá se van a Estados Unidos de viaje para unos importantes negocios, y no volverán hasta dentro de un mes. Los tíos también están metidos en el negocio, por lo cual han dejado a Tamao aquí. Han venido hace poco, y han dicho que tú y yo compartamos cuarto hasta que Tamao se vaya.-me explicó Hao.

-¿Y porqué no puede Tamao dormir en la cama de matrimonio de papá y mamá?-pregunté.

-Porque necesito mi camita para dormir primo Yoh-me contestó Tamao.

-Y además porque tus cosas están guardadas en ese cuarto-me dijo mi hermano.

¡Esto era horrible! Ya no sabía lo que iba a hacer. Subí las esclaeras y entrá al cuarto de Hao. Mi cama directamente pegada a la de Hao, menudo problema, pero estaba tan terriblemente cansado, que nada más caer rendido en la cama, me quedé dormido.

Por la mañana, me desperté. Pero la sorpresa que me llevé cuando me desperté fue muy grande.

Hao estaba en mi cama durmiendo, abrazándome. En ese momento podía competir perfectamente con un tomate. Quité la mano que me estaba abrazando, y me levanté con sigilo. Vi su cara de ángel.

Podéis considerarme un narcisista, pero era hermoso, ese rostro suyo. Bajé a comerme una naranja, pero vi que no quedaban. Fui a salir, pero vi que estaba nevando, fijaos si hacía frio. ¿Por qué tengo que ser tan gafe?

Cogí mi abrigo, y un paraguas. Fui al supermercado y compré las naranjas. Por mala suerte para mí, cuando salí del super, hubo una tempestad. Mi paraguas voló, y mi abrigo estaba empapado gracias a la nieve.

Cuando llegué a mi casa, me encontré a un Hao cruzado de brazos frente a mí.

-¿Qué haces afuera con la tempestad que hace?-me preguntó.

-Comprar naranjas-le respondi sinceramente.

Hao suspiró y me mandó a cambiarme. Pero le desobedecí, y primero fui a comerme mis naranjas. Después si me fui a cambiarme.

Durante el día no hice gran cosa, nada más que estar en el cuarto de Hao, ya que en el mio no podía estar con Tamao allí. Pero, por la tarde tocaron a la puerta. Fui a abrir yo, y vi quien era.

Anna Kiyokama, la novia de Hao. Era un chica delgada, con ojos marrones oscuros, y rubia, y con una cara de pocos amigos.

-¿Tú eras…?-me preguntó.

Ahí me dieron ganas de cagarme en su puta madre, con mucho perdón. Estamos en la misma clase. Aun así es la novia de Hao, así que me hice el bueno con ella.

-Soy Yoh Asakura, el hermano gemelo pequeño de Hao. Encantado de conocerte-dije con una sonrisa forzada.

-No finjas así. ¿Crees que no lo sé?-me dijo.

-¿Saber qué?-pregunté imaginando a que se refería.

-No creas que no lo he notado, Yoh. Cómo nos miras y demás. Sólo quiero advertirte de una cosa. Apártate de mi camino, y no sufrirás-me amenazó Anna.

¡Ella lo sabía! Y si hacia algo malo se lo contaría a Hao, menudo problema. Las lágrimas empezaron a caer sobre mis mejillas. Vi la sonrisa de satisfacción de Anna, y escuché como Hao bajaba. Lo único inteligente que se me ocurrió, fue salir corriendo fuera.

Volví muy de noche, tanto que Tamao y Hao ya estaban dormidos. O, al menos lo creía. Cuando entré a mi cuarto, vi a Hao con mi MP4 y con mis cascos. En seguida se lo quité, o lo intenté, pero sólo pude recuperar mi MP4.

-¿Qué haces?-pregunté.

-Estaba viendo lo que escuchas continuamente. ¡Qué música tan rara escuchas!-me comentó.

-Eso es problema mío-le dije. Luego le cogí mis cascos, y me fui a dormir, sin ni siquiera intentar hablar con él.

El domingo me resfrié, pero lo fingí tan bien que ninguno se dio cuenta, ni mi prima ni mi hermano se dieron cuenta.

Ya el lunes me sentí más mareado aun. Tenía un poco de fiebre, y un poco de tós. No pude irme antes porque mi dolorida cabeza no daba a tanto.

Bajé a desayunar y Tamao y Hao ya estaban allí. Tamao se fijó en mi color de cara.

-Primo Yoh, estás muy colorado. ¿Estás bien?-me preguntó mi prima.

Al escuchar esto Hao levantó la cabeza para mirarme. Yo simplemente sonreí para ver si colaba.

-Sí, estoy bien, no sé porqué lo dices-le dije a mi primita.

-Bueno, vámonos primo Yoh-me dijo Tamao. Hasta luego primo Hao-se despidió mi prima. No sé que demonios le había dicho Hao a mi prima, pero no me gustaba que le dijese cosas a escondidas. Normalmente Tamao se iba con Hao. Y Hao estaba más callado de lo normal, había algo que no me gustaba.

-¿Cómo que hoy no te has ido con Hao?-pregunté.

-Yo le he dicho que quería…decirte una cosa-me dijo tímidamente..

-¿El qué?-pregunté.

-Yo…yo…yo…yo…te qui-qui-qui…¡Te quiero primo Yoh! ¡Quiero ser tu novia!-me gritó y después me empujó y se fue corriendo.

Mi cabeza empezó a dolerme mucho. Con la fiebre y mi resfriado me encontraba fatal.

El día en el instituto se me pasó lento y doloroso. Al llegar a mi casa, subí corriendo al cuarto de Hao y le grité.

-¡Tú lo sabías!-grité a Hao.

-¿El qué?-respondio con normalidad.

-Lo de Tamao-le respondí.

Hao abrió los ojos como platos. Parecía sorprendidos. No podía ser. Era imposible. No sabía nada.

-¿Qué ha pasado con Tamao?-me preguntó Hao.

Si él no sabía nada, no se lo iba a contar.

-Nada…-dije mientras bajaba la cabeza. Iba a salir, pero Hao se levantó y me cerró la puerta, impidiéndome salir.

Y para ser aun peor, me agarró de las muñecas y me puso contra la pared.

-¿¡Qué le ha pasado a Tamao!-me gritó.-¡Contesta!-me ordenó.

-No ha pasado nada…-dije.

Hao me apretó las muñecas, me estaba haciendo daño. Mi cabeza me estaba empezando a dar vueltas.

-¡Dímelo!-me ordenó.

Estoy harto de él y de todos. Se le contaré, y luego me iré a tomar por saco.

-¿Quieres saberlo? Bien, te lo diré.-Hao me soltó.

Hao puso atención a mis palabras.

-Tamao comete incesto.-dije.

-¿¡Qué!-Hao se sorprendió demasiado.-¿Quién de nuestra familia le gusta?-me preguntó.

No dije nada.

-Por favor, Yoh, dimelo-me suplicó.

-Yo-le respondí.

Mi hermano estaba demasiado sorprendido.

Pero Hao me hizo daño, yo, no podía más. Mi cabeza iba a explotar, y salí corriendo. Hao salió detrás de mí.

Pero lo despisté.

Fui al puente, que era un lugar donde me gustaba estar, en el puente en desuso. Era un sitio tranquilo. Era.

Allí aparecieron seguidoras y seguidores de mi hermano.

-Yoh Asakura…-me nombraron.

-Ese soy yo… ¿qué queréis?...-dije con mucha debilidad. Mi vista se estaba nublando.

-Venimos a llevarte al sitio que correspondes…o…mejor dicho…haremos que te vayas con alguien que te está esperando…la muerte.-me asusté.

Ni podían ir en serio. Pero lo iban, me miraban seriamente.

-¿Qué os he hecho?-le pregunté.

-Hao debe de ser el único, y no puede contar con copias baratas como tú-dijo la chica.

Así que me van a matar por Hao. Pero no me iban a matar sin luchar. Intenté luchar, pero perdí ante dos chicos altos y musculosos, del club de futbol.

Después de unas patadas en el estómago, me quedé inmóvil, y después me noquearon, para que me fuese imposible sobrevivir.

-Al menos dejaré de ser una molestia para todos-me consolé a mi mismo.

Lo último que noté fue el agua dejándome sin respiración.

Mi muerte.

Pero, alguien me había despertado, el cual me despertó. No pude ver quien era, solo veía una sombra.

Empecé a llorar, había pasado mucho miedo, pero, no quería tener que sufrir más.

-Déjame morir…dije entre sollozos….-Así…todos podrán vivir tranquilos…Tamao, Anna, los…seguidores…mis padres…y mi…hermano…-dije finalmente, porque me volví a desmayar.

Cuando me volví a despertar, estaba arropado en el cuarto de Hao. Estaba cambiado y tenía mi pijama. Estaba sudando mucho y estaba jadeando a causa de mi fiebre. Una toallita estaba en mi frente.

Al lado mía estaba Tamao, la cual al verme despierto se sorprendió mucho.

-Ta-ta-Tamao, ¿qué ha pasado?-pregunté débilmente.

-Hao dice que saliste corriendo, así que te siguió. Te perdió de vista, y entonces decidió mirar en el puente en el que sueles estar, y te vio ahogándote, y entonces te rescató, y te trajo aquí-me explicó Tamao.

Así que todo eso se lo dije a Hao, seguro que no me volvería a hablar.

-¿Cua-Cuanto tiempo llevo dormido?-pregunté.

-Una semana-me dijo mi prima Tamao.

Me levanté, pero Tamao me paró.

-Hao me ha dicho que descanasaras.-me dijo ella.

-¿Y dónde está él?-pregunté.

-Está con Anna-me respondió.

¡Qué bonito! Yo muriéndome, y él con su novia. La pobre Tamao tenía pinta de haber dormido poco, así que al rato se quedó dormida.

Aprovechando la oportunidad, bajé como pude a la nevera, en busca de mis preciadas naranjas. ¡Pero no había!

Así que me vestí, cogí dinero y me fui a por mis naranjas. Hoy también estaba nevando, por suerte me abrigué bien, y además me llevé bufanda y pantalones de nieve.

El del supermercado al verme, se sorprendió mucho.

-¡Yoh! ¿Ya estás bien? Me acuerdo aun cuando tu hermano te bajó colina abajo. ¿Ya te has recuperado? ¿Qué haces aquí?-me preguntó.

-Sí, estoy bien-tenía la voz ronca.-He venido a por naranjas-le respondí.

-Tu hermano vino hace un rato a comprar naranjas, supongo que ya estará en tu casa.-me contó el cajero.

Oh, Oh.

-Ah, sí, pero me las he comido todas…y…esto…quiero más. Por favor, dame un kilo.-le pedí.

Después de que me las diese, y yo pagase, me fui corriendo. La bolsa realmente me pesaba mucho, mucho más de lo normal. Hubo nieve que cayó encima de mi trnasformándose en líquido. Me cai un par de veces, quería dormirme, pero me esforcé en estar despierto.

Abrí la puerta de mi casa silenciosamente. Fui a dejar las naranjas en el comedor. Para llegar al comedor tienes que pasar por el salón.

Cuando entré en el salón, vi a Tamao llorando, a Hao, con sus manos como si estuviera rezando, y estas en frente de su frente. Anna estaba con sus piernas cruzadas y su rostro cabreado.

-¿Qué os pasa?-me hice el tonto.

Todos, que no me había oído llegar, se giraron a verme.

Tamao se me echó encima, literalmente hablando. Ahora estaba llorando mucho más.

-¡Primo Yoh! ¡No sabíamos lo que te había pasado! ¡No vuelvas a hacer eso jamás!-mi prima me abrazó con mucha fuerza, y yo no estaba en ese momento muy fuerte, y perdí el equilibro, cayéndome con Tamao encima.

-Anna, ¿podrías irte? Esto es un momento familiar.-Anna me miró con ira y me fui.

Estoy segura de que ella los mandó a por mi.

-Ta-Ta-Tamao… ¿puedes quitarte de encima de mí?-esta se quitó inmediatamente, y me ayudó a levantarme, pero no pude estar de pie porque me dio una resubida, la fiebre me volvió a subir.

Me iba a caer al suelo, pero Hao me cogió. Me llevó en brazas a mi cuarto. En cuanto me puso en la cama, me quedé inconsciente.

Al rato me volví a despertar. Tenía el pijama puesto, mi toallita en mi frente. Ahora el que estaba a mi lado era Hao. Ahora estaba sudando incluso más que antes.

-H-hao…-es lo ñunico que se me ocurrió decir.

-Yoh, baka… ¿te querías suicidar?-me dijo.

¿Qué? Yo no he hecho eso.

-No-respondí.

-Por el camino me encontré con Anna y me dijo que se encontró contigo, y que tu le habías dicho que nunca jamás te volveríamos a ver. Pero no me lo creí, y te encuentro inconsciente en el riachuelo.-Hao se puso la mano en su cara.

-Hao, te juro que yo no he intentado suicidarme. Unas personas se pelearon conmigo, me noquearon y me echaron al río.-le dije.

-Entonces, ¿me estás diciendo que Anna me ha mentido?-me preguntó.

-Sí, yo no me encontré con ella. Salí corriendo directamente al puente porque estaba cabreado por…-miré a Hao, y no dije nada.

-Perdóname Yoh, fui muy brusco contigo. Pero, ¿Por qué cuando te saqué del rio, dijiste que te dejase morir?-me preguntó con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Porque así ya no molestaría a nadie. Con Horo y Ren estoy de sujetavelas, no puedo ni corresponder a mi prima, mamá y papá se preocupan por mí, y…y…-dije.

-¿Y?-me insistió.

-No puedo decírtelo.-le dije.

-¿Por qué?-me preguntó.

Estaba harto, aunque no le dijese nada, Anna iba tras mi.

-Te quiero Hao-me confesé.

-¿Q-q-q-qué?-estab tartamudo.

-Anna lo sabía, y me amenazó con contártelo sino desaparecí de vuestras vidas. Como no he desaparecido, seguro que ellos han ido tras de mi.

.-le conté a Hao.

Al principio se sorprendió, pero luego se relajó, y me revoloteó el pelo.

-Hombre, yo también te quiero Yoh, eres mi hermano-me dijo con una sonrisa.

Para él no era más que su hermano pequeño. Nada más, nada menos. Que gran diferencia comparándolo conmigo, que él para mí lo es todo.

-No…yo te quiero aún más, yo…-no seguí hablando, porque Hao me indicó que no lo hiciese.

-Yoh, estás delirando. Duérmete, ya verás cómo así luego te encuentras más despejado. Yo estaré aquí a tu lado.-me aseguró.

Me hice el dormido, y esperé a que toda la casa se quedase dormida. Cuando ya todos se durmieron, me cambié, cogí mis ahorros, y me fui de mi casa, pero antes les dejé una nota. Decía todo lo que yo sentía, por todos. Cuando la encontrase, yo estaría lejos. Soy un cobarde, y no soy capaz de suicidarme, pero me alejaría de ellos. Al menos estarían mejor.

Cansado por mi fiebre, paré a sentarme en un banco, en el que solíamos sentarnos Manta y yo.

Todo estuvo muy callado, al principio. De pronto, Anna, y dos de sus matones aparecieron. Uno de ellos me agarró, y se aseguró de que no me soltase. Los matones me superaban en estatura. Eran los mismos que los del otro día. Así que estaba en lo cierto.

-Aquí estás, Yoh. Pensaba ir a tu casa y llevarme a Hao y a Tamao, pero veo que me has facilitado las cosas. El otro día, no moriste, pero esta vez, me aseguraré que mueres de una forma lenta y dolorosa-me contó.

-Mientras que al final me muera, el resto me da igual-le contesté con una sonrisa.

Al responder, uno de los matones me golpeó en el estómago. Empecé a escupir sangre. Después Anna les ordenó que me partieran las piernas. Me dolió mucho, pero Anna quería tener por claro que no escaparía.

Después me lanzaron al suelo, y me dieron patadas. Tenía unas ganas terribles de perder el conocimiento, pero no pasó.

Después de darme patadas, uno de ellos ató una soga. Finalmente, iban a acabar conmigo.

Pero, mi cuello jamás llegó a tocar la cuerda. El matón que me llevaba fue golpeado por alguien. No pude verlo.

Escuché a Anna intentar explicar, pero también fue golpeada. Estaba tan cansado que no pude abrir los ojos. Ahora si me desmayé.

Cuando desperté, tenía una escayola en cada pierna, múltiples tiritas, vendas por doquier, y una toallita para la fiebre, aunque por suerte mí, estaba en el cuarto de Hao.

Nada más despertar yo, este entró en la habitación. Se sentó a mi lado, y me habló seriamente.

-Yoh…perdóname…Siento no haberte creido…


	2. Mi Otouto menor

**MI OTOUTO GEMELO**

Quiero agradecer esta segunda parte de mi fic a Bell Star, quien me ha animado mucho a escribir, y Kay Blair, quien siempre me anima a que ponga a lucir mi imaginación. Espero que os guste XD

Por cierto, los personajes de Shaman King no me pertenecen, solo lo hago por entretener (que conste en acta XD)

Hao POV

Hola, mi nombre es Hao Asakura, tengo quince años y vivo con mis padre y mi hermano pequeño en las afueras de Tokio, en la colina Funbari, en lo que a mi me respecta, un aburrido sitio.

Tengo el pelo castaño, ojos negros azabache, y mi pelo es largo, tanto que me llega hasta las caderas. Mi altura es alta, ni demasiado alta, ni demasiado baja. Estoy bastante delgado, llegando a tener algo de músculo en brazos.

Si os hablo de mi familia, en general me llevo bastante mal con mis padres. Odio a mi familia entera. A mi prima no la odio, pero no me gusta. El único que no cumplía con esa norma, era Yoh, mi hermano pequeño. Que en realidad es mi gemelo pequeño. Él es muchísimo más inocente que yo, y su cara lo demuestra, aunque nuestros ojos son del mismo color, los de él mostraban ternura, pureza…algo que mis ojos no pueden mostrar. Él tenía el pelo un poco largo, pero no llegaba ni a compararse con el mío. El suyo le llegaba un poco más largo que del cuello.

Supuestamente, en el instituto soy "popular", sólo porque les gusto a las chicas. Esas cotorras de tres al cuarto que se me acercan a intentar ganarse mi corazón. Gracias a ellas, no tenía amigos, solo gente que me seguía. Luego menospreciaban a mi otouto. Muchas veces llamándole raro, y eso yo no lo perdonaría jamás.

La única persona que consideraba mi amiga era Anna Kyokama, una chica rubia de ojos marrones, con un fuerte carácter. Era la única persona en todo el universo, que sabía mi historia.

Mi historia…yo quiero a mi hermano, con todas mis fuerzas. No como hermanos normales, sino…algo más. Quiero estar con él para siempre.

Cuando pudiese sacarme una carrera, o un trabajo, me llevaría a Yoh para que pudiésemos estar los dos juntos, sin nadie como las cotorras que me persiguen, sin nadie que nos criticase.

Podéis llamarme enfermo por enamorarme de mi hermano, pero no me importa lo que penséis de mí. Sólo me importa él. Es a la única persona a la que quiero. Él único que, a pesar de las cosas que haga, siempre me muestra una sonrisa, hasta que…

De repente, su actitud cambió radicalmente. Prácticamente dejó de hablarme, empezó a comer menos, a evitarnos a todos.

Empecé a preocuparme, pero no quiso decirme nada, como os dije, me evita todo lo que puede. Llegué a pensar que incluso lo acosaban.

Así que, me decidí a averiguar lo que le pasaba, y una vez que lo descubriese, le diría todo lo que yo sentís por él.

…

Era la hora de la cena. Mi madre, Keiko Asakura, no cocinaba mal, pero tampoco era que su comida estuviese maravillosa. La comida se me hacía mejor si Yoh comía con nosotros. Antes daba gusto verlo comer. Era un glotón y un fan de las naranjas. Ahora no comía nada de nada.

Pero, al menos hoy, mi madre, harta de la negación de Yoh a no comer casi nada, ha venido arrastrándolo de la oreja.

¿Cómo se atrevía a hacer daño a mi Yoh? Iba a levantarme, pero me autocontrolé.

-Sólo tres años más Hao. Sólo tres-pensé animándome.

Empezamos a comer, y como pensaba, Yoh solo llegó a juguetear con la comida.

-Yoh, come algo, por favor-le pidió mi padre, Mikihisa.

Ese es mi padre, Mikihisa Asakura. No nos llevamos bien. Es más nos odiamos. Él ya sabe que cuando cumplamos los dieciocho me voy a llevar a Yoh, y no le hace ninguna gracia. Pero, sabe bien que no puede impedirlo. Así que, por el bien de todos, nos evitamos.

Por suerte, él solo cree que es instinto fraternal, y no sabe que es simple y puro amor hacia mi hermano.

No nos hacía ni caso, y luego en algún momento que otro, se creía un buen padre. Me daba lástima. Tanta lástima, que casi me reía de lástima.

-¡No te vas a ir hasta que te comas todo, aunque tenga trasnochar hoy!-me amenazó mi madre.

Yoh levantó la cabeza, y me vio riéndome de nuestro padre. Me giré a ver su cara, la cual ya veía pocas veces.

Este se me quedó mirando, un poco boquiabierto. Pero, rápidamente reaccionó, y se tomó su sopa de un trago.

Estaba realmente sorprendido. ¿Por qué se la había tragado tan de golpe?

-¡Gracias por la comida!-gritó, y se fue a su cuarto.

-¿Qué le pasará?-preguntó Keiko.

A Yoh le pasaba algo, y no me cansaría hasta descubrirlo. Tenía que hablar con él, así que terminé con mi sopa, cogí una naranja del frutero, y subí arriba. Pero, antes de abrir la puerta, me quedé pensando.

Puede que, piense algo raro de mí, si le digo que estoy preocupado. Puede que me descubra… ¡ya está! Le diré que Keiko me ha mandado a hablar con él.

Entré en su cuarto, y me lo encontré en su cama, escuchando música con sus cascos naranjas. Me senté en el borde de su cama, y le di la naranja. Este la cogió encantado. Las naranjas eran su punto débil.

-Mamá me ha dicho que hable contigo. Dice que al ser tú y yo gemelos, te será más fácil hablar conmigo. Dice que estás muy raro. Así que date prisa, y desembucha-le mentí.

Pareció un poco decepcionado por alguna razón, pero no sabía por qué. Antes Yoh era un libro abierto para mí. Ahora no era así.

-No me pasa nada-respondió. Aunque ya no pudiera leer su cara como un libro abierto, estaba claro que me había mentido. Y no soy de las personas que tienen demasiada paciencia.

-Yoh, Yoh, Yoh…le dije mientras me encogí de hombros.-Vamos Yoh, hombre, sabemos que eso es mentira. No sabes mentir. Así que dilo rápido para que pueda irme.-le dije, aunque, cuando me di cuenta, soné demasiado borde, y yo no había querido sonar con esa intención. Y lo peor es que el rostro de Yoh parecía claramente enfadado.

-¡No! ¡Me! ¡Pasa! ¡Nada! ¡Y ahora, si me disculpas tengo música que escuchar!-me gritó. Podéis imaginaros mi cara: totalmente pálida. Pero, no podía mostrar mis sentimientos, no ahora.

Salí del cuarto de mi hermano, y me fui al mío. Ese día, me maldije a mi mismo, una y otra vez, el que hubiese cabreado a Yoh.

…

No pude dormir en toda la noche. Cuando pude dormir, solo tenía pesadillas de que me alejaban de Yoh. Al menos, podría estar con él cuando me fuese al instituto. Me vestí, y bajé a desayunar, cuando me encontré con una nota de Yoh.

_Queridos Mamá, Papá y Hao:_

_Hoy me he ido antes, porque he quedado con mis amigos un poco antes para hacer un proyecto, así que no os preocupéis._

Así que, de verdad, estaba muy cabreado conmigo. Tanto, que no quería ni verme del camino al instituto. Cuando me fui, vi que Yoh estaba en el instituto. No le saludé, puesto que estaba cabreado conmigo.

En los recreos, me mantenía siempre alejado de Yoh, para que las cotorras no se acercasen a él, por lo cual no estaba demasiado lejos, sino a una distancia considerable.

Viendo que las cotorras habían ido a comprar su merienda, me escabullí, y fui a hablar con Anna, la única persona con quien puedo hablar en ese lugar. Quería pedirle un favor.

La encontré sentada en un banco, en la otra esquina del instituto, sola. Gracias a su carácter rancio, no tenía amigos, simplemente admiradores.

-Anna-le llamé.

-Buenas Hao-me saludó ella.

-¿Puedo pedirte un favor?-le pregunté, y esta pareció intrigada. Esta además, me asintió.

-¿Puedes preguntarle a Yoh, como se siente por te con respecto a mi?-pregunté. Esta me asintió.

-Espera aquí-me dijo, y yo me senté en el banco. Ella se fue por donde debía de estar Yoh, y a los minutos ella volvió.

-¿Qué tal?-pregunté.

-Pues bueno…no se nada. Él no ha querido decir nada, a lo mejor sí, a lo mejor no-me dijo. Me extrañaba una actitud así por parte de Yoh.

-¿Cómo demonios puedo hacer que me corresponda?-pregunté.

-Puedes…darle celos-me propuse.

-¿Cómo?-pregunté.

-Mira, si le das celos, lo más probable es que te diga lo que siente por ti. Mira, tu y yo fingiremos ser novios, así, se pondrá celoso-me propuso.

-Sabes perfectamente que no me gustas-le aseguré.

-Es solo fingir. No hace falta ni besos, ni nada-me aseguró. Yo le afirmé la propuesta, pero en cuanto yo quisiese, lo dejaría.

El rumor se extendió en… ¿segundos? En ese tiempo, todo el mundo se había enterado de lo del supuesto noviazgo de Anna y mío.

Cuando entré a clase, lo vi normal, pero, luego, a última hora, vi sus ojos como parecían estar a punto de estallar en lágrimas. Al menos, me lo imaginé.

Cuanto tocó el timbre de salida, Yoh salió corriendo, incluso sin esperarme. Intenté irme detrás de él pero Anna no me dejó. Decía que, al menos teníamos que aparentar. Y no me dejaba irme.

Cuando llegué, intenté hablar con Yoh, al menos verlo, pero ya hasta mi madre se había enterado del rumor de Anna y yo como novios. Una vez que se lo confirmo rápidamente, toco a la puerta de mi hermano, la cual estaba cerrada.

-¿Quién es?-preguntó.

-¿Quién va a ser baka?-le contesté.

-¿Qué quieres?- preguntó.

-¿Por qué hoy te has ido antes, y luego has salido corriendo?- le pregunté.

-He salido antes, por la razón que hay escrita en la nota. Y he salido antes y sólo del instituto, porque tú te ibas a ir con tu novia-contestó. –No pienso ir de sujeta velas. Y ahora, ¡déjame en paz!-me gritó.

-Maldita sea-pensé. ¿Qué demonios había hecho mal?

No queriendo empeorar la cosa, me fui a m cuarto, y no me moví de allí en toda la tarde.

…

Al día siguiente era un sábado. Bendito, bendito, sábado. Sin cotorras, sin mis padres, puesto que se iban a trabajar, solo Yoh y yo.

Normalmente duermo mucho, pero en esa ocasión, no dormí nada. Esperé a que Yoh saliese de su cuarto, y dormí muy poco. La preocupación me mataba. Cuando me levanté, era muy temprano. Intenté entrar al cuarto de Yoh con sigilo, pero no podía, seguía encerrado.

Bajé, y me hice el desayuno, siendo lo mejor que podía hacer en ese momento. Cuando bajé, vi una nota de mis padres. Iban a volver tarde. No se para que demonios lo escribían, si lo sabíamos de sobra. Eran malos padres, que cuando les apetecía, se ponían en el papel de buenos padres. Patético.

Yoh bajó poco después, y cuando me vio, se sorprendió bastante. Era normal, hasta yo estaba sorprendido. Cuando paró de sorprenderse, se fijó en la nota, cogió una naranja, se sentó, y empezó a pelarla con impaciencia.

-¿Vas a algún lado?-le pregunté. Yoh no solía comer demasiado deprisa, a no ser que le llamasen sus amigos.

-Sí, con Manta, Horo y Ren al parque. ¿Y tú porque te has levantado temprano?-me preguntó muy sorprendido.

-No podía dormir-le contesté. "Porque estaba preocupado por ti", quería decirle, pero no me atrevía.

-Eso no es normal en ti-me comentó.

-Últimamente, nada es normal en ti-le refuté. ¿Qué le pasaba a mi Yoh? -Antes eras un glotón, pero ahora no comes, antes salías mucho, y ahora te encierras en tu cuarto, antes no te cabreabas, y ahora te cabreas por todo. Antes sonreías siempre, y ahora rara vez sonríes, y antes siempre íbamos juntos al instituto, y ahora sales corriendo o madrugas para no encontrarte conmigo en el camino-le argumenté preocupado.

-Yo pensaba que ibas a acompañar a Anna a casa-me dijo.

-Sí, y eso hice, pero eso no es razón…-le dije.

-O sea, lo que pretendes es que yo vaya de sujeta velas-me dijo claramente cabreado.

-No, Yoh…-iba a continuar, pero hizo señas de no querer escucharme.

-Si de verdad piensas que me voy a quedar así, puedes ir fastidiándote. Ahora, hasta luego-cogió sus llaves y se fue dando un portazo.

-Mierda-dije apoyando una mano sobre mi frente. Se me estaba yendo de las manos, Yoh y yo estábamos distanciándonos, y eso era algo que no podíamos permitir, ni él, ni yo.

…

Cuando terminé de desayunar, oi como un camión se ponía en frente de nuestra casa. Fui a asomarme, cuando me encontré con mis padres y a mi prima Tamao en la entrada de la casa. ¿No iban a tardar?

-Hao, debemos irnos a Estados Unidos de viaje. Como tus tíos están metidos en este viaje, os dejamos a Yoh y a ti el que cuidéis de Tamao-me dijo mi madre.

Unos hombre empezaron a pasar trayendo cosas, como una cama, varias cajas y demás, y las llevaban al cuarto de Yoh. Vi como trasladaban la cama de Yoh a mi cuarto, y metían sus cosas en el cuarto de mi padre. Iba a dormir en el mismo sitio que Yoh. Eso me hacía feliz, aunque no me gustaría ver su cara cuando se enterase de esto. Me alegré de que se fuese, pero solo por esto. No dormíamos juntos desde que éramos pequeños, y Yoh tenía pesadillas, y me pedía que durmiese con él. Que lástima que los buenos tiempos se acabasen.

Siempre he estado enamorado de Yoh. He sido siempre un espabilado, y cuando me di cuanta de que la inocente carita de Yoh provocaba un rubor en mis mejillas, y hacía que en mi estómago hubieran mariposas.

Cuando terminaron de poner las cosas, mis padres y los de la mudanza se fueron, no sin antes darme dinero para comprarnos comida y demás.

…

Por la tarde-noche, Yoh volvió. Tamao y yo estábamos en el salón viendo la tele. No nos hablábamos mucho, pero no nos odiamos. Siempre he notado que quería más a Yoh que a ella. Pero, si algo le ocurría a ella, la habría liado bastante.

Escuché como Yoh subía las últimas escaleras.

3…

2…

1…

Volvió a bajar corriendo. Pareció aun más sorprendido cuando vio a nuestra prima.

-Hao, dos preguntas. Primero, ¿Qué ha pasado con mi cuarto? Segundo, ¿Qué hace Tamao aquí?-me preguntó.

-Papá y Mamá se van a Estados Unidos de viaje para unos importantes negocios, y no volverán hasta dentro de un mes. Los tíos también están metidos en el negocio, por lo cual han dejado a Tamao aquí. Han venido hace poco, y han dicho que tú y yo compartamos cuarto hasta que Tamao se vaya.-le expliqué.

-¿Y por qué no puede Tamao dormir en la cama de matrimonio de papá y mamá?-preguntó.

-Porque necesito mi camita para dormir primo Yoh-le contestó Tamao.

-Y además porque tus cosas están guardadas en ese cuarto-le dije.

Este subió un poco sorprendido, extrañado, y quizás un poco triste. En cambio, yo aunque no lo mostrase, estaba realmente feliz. Podría estar junto con mi Yoh. Ya de noche, me fui a dormir, y vi que habían puesto las camas juntas. Y me encontré con un Yoh dormido en su cama.

Me fui a acostar en mi cama, y me quedé mirando su cara. Nadie podía decir que éramos exactamente iguales. Él era la personificación de la bondad, y yo la personificación de…otras cosas. Dejémoslo así.

Noté como Yoh se estremecía, quizás porque tenía una pesadilla. Lo abracé con todas mis fuerzas, para ahuyentar a esos malos sueños que lo atormentaban.

…

Cuando me levanté, Yoh había desaparecido. Supuse que habría ido a desayunar, puesto que era bastante temprano. Pero, cuando no me encontré a nadie en el comedor, me asusté. Busqué en el resto de la casa, sin éxito. Encima estaba nevando. Iba a salir a buscarle, cuando vi a un empapado Yoh entrando en la casa. Me crucé de brazos, y le miré enfadado. Había estado muy preocupado.

-¿Qué haces afuera con la tempestad que hace?-le pregunté-

-Comprar naranjas-respondió sinceramente.

Suspiré. Ese se parecía más a mi Yoh. Le mandé cambiarse, pero pasando de mí, fue a comerse su naranja. Luego se cambió.

…

Por la tarde, tocaron a la puerta, y vi que era Anna. Fui a cambiarme mientras que Yoh iba a abrir. ¿Qué hacia ella aquí?

Escuché que hablaban, aunque no entendía una palabra. Cuando empecé a bajar las escaleras, Yoh salió corriendo de la casa.

Ahora si que bajé corriendo.

-¿Qué le has hecho?-pregunté enfadado.

-No he hecho nada, Hao-me respondió.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-le pregunté, aun enfadado.

-Nada. Venía a ver como te iban las cosas-me dijo.

-No van nada bien. Voy a decirle a Yoh que esto es una farsa-le conté, y fui a salir, pero esta me impidió el paso.-Quita de en medio-le ordené. Esta no hizo ademán alguno de querer hacerme caso.

-Vamos, Hao. No entiendes nada. Sólo tienes que esperar a que te diga algo. Dentro de poco lo tendrás para ti solo-me dijo convencida, aunque yo no estaba tan convencido. Pero, logró convencerme de no decirle nada a Yoh.

En cuanto me dijo esto, la eché. No me fiaba del todo de ella, y más después de que Yoh hubiera salido corriendo.

Subí las escaleras, entré a mi cuarto, y encima de la cama de Yoh estaban sus auriculares y su MP4. Estaba claro que no había planeado salir. Siempre llevaba estas dos cosas encima.

Me puse los cascos, y me puse a escuchar su música. Bob no me gustaba, pero aun así, estuve escuchándolo toda la tarde, hasta que llegó Yoh ya muy tarde. Creo que se pensaba que estaba dormido, pues subió muy sigilosamente. Cuando me vio con sus cascos y su MP4, se puso nervioso, y me intentó quitar sus cosas, pero sólo recuperó su MP4.

-¿Qué haces?-preguntó.

-Estaba viendo lo que escuchas continuamente. ¡Qué música tan rara escuchas!-le comenté bromeando.

-Eso es problema mío-me dijo y cogió los cascos. Intenté hablar con él, pero no podía, pues me dio la espalda, y se puso los cascos.

…

En el domingo no hicimos nada, solo fue un día normal. Ninguno de nosotros tres salió de casa, o recibió invitados. Aunque Yoh me parecía que estaba un poco más pálido de lo normal. Pero, me solamente me pareció.

…

Cuando bajé, solo Tamao estaba despierta. Normalmente, era yo quien iba con Tamao a la escuela. Bien porque Yoh se quedaba dormido, o porque se ponía malo, muchas cosas. Pero, ese día no iba a ser así.

-Primo Hao, ¿puedo ir hoy con el primo Yoh, a solas?-me preguntó. No me hacía ninguna gracia, pero, teniendo que mis tíos tenían muchos contactos, podían hacernos la vida imposible a Yoh y a mí, gracias a ella.

-Haz lo que quieras-le dije.

-Gracias primo-me dijo con una sonrisa. Aprovecha ahora, pues cuando cumpla los dieciocho, no lo volverás a ver más.

Yoh fue el último en bajar, y noté que estaba más pálido que ayer, y con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas. Tamao también se dio cuenta.

-Primo Yoh, estás muy colorado. ¿Estás bien?-le preguntó mi prima.

-Sí, estoy bien, no sé por qué lo dices-le dijo a mi "primita querida del alma". Cuando Yoh terminó de desayunar, Tamao lo llamó.

-Bueno, vámonos primo Yoh-le dijo Tamao. Hasta luego primo Hao-se despidió mi prima de mí. Parecía no gustarle el no enterarse de que Tamao me pidiese ir con él a solas. Yo no dije nada, aunque me daba rabia que ella se fuera con mi Yoh.

Como Tamao iba a estar aquí un buen tiempo, mis tíos la habían apuntado al instituto. Al menos no estaba en nuestra clase.

Esperé a que ellos dos se fuesen, y luego salí yo. El día se me pasó rápido, aunque de verdad me pareció que Yoh de veras no tenía buena cara.

Cuando terminó el instituto, salí rápido, y me fui a mi cuarto, sin tener ganas de hacer nada. Pero, para mi sorpresa, cuando llegó Yoh, entró a mi cuarto, y me empezó a gritar.

-¡Tú lo sabías!-me gritó.

-¿El qué?-respondí. No tenía ni idea de lo que estaba hablando.

-Lo de Tamao-me respondió.

Me sorprendí muchísimo. Si algo le ocurría a Tamao, Yoh y o lo pagaríamos caro. Me puse nervioso.

-¿Qué ha pasado con Tamao?-le pregunté.

Yoh parecía arrepentirse de habérmelo dicho.

-Nada…-dijo mientras bajaba la cabeza. Iba a salir, pero me levanté impidiéndole el salir. No podíamos dejar que le pasase nada a Tamao, sino, nuestras vidas se irían al traste. Y para ser aún peor, me agarró de las muñecas y me puso contra la pared.

-¿¡Qué le ha pasado a Tamao!-le grité.- ¡Contesta!-le ordené. Haría todo lo posible por defenderle aunque fuera ante mis propios padres.

-No ha pasado nada…-dijo.

Le cogí de las muñecas, pero, quizá le cogí demasiado fuerte. Pero tenía miedo, miedo por nosotros dos.

-¡Dímelo!-le ordené.

-¿Quieres saberlo? Bien, te lo diré.-me dijo, y yo le solté. Parecía como…harto. Le presté mi máxima atención.

-Tamao comete incesto, está enamorado de uno de la familia.-me dijo. Al menos, no le había pasado nada. Pero, ¿¡cómo!

-¿¡Qué!-me sorprendí mucho, y mi cara lo notaba.- ¿Quién de nuestra familia le gusta?-le pregunté.

No me dijo nada.

-Por favor, Yoh, dímelo-le supliqué.

-Yo-me respondió. Tamao estaba enamorada de Yoh. Ella era capaz de separarnos a Yoh y a mí. No podía permitirlo bajo ningún concepto. Aunque tuviese que matarla y escapar con Yoh.

Pero, en ese instante, estaba muy paralizado.

Las lágrimas empezaron a salir de los ojos de Yoh. Y luego salió corriendo. Yo fui tras de él, pero logró despistarme.

En el camino, me encontré con Anna.

-¡Anna! ¿Has visto a Yoh?-le pregunté.

-Sí. Dijo que se quería ir, y que no le volverías-me dijo Anna.

No podía creérmelo. Ni siquiera había cogido sus auriculares.

Pensé en los sitios que le gustaban a Yoh cuando estaba triste. Inmediatamente, caí que a Yoh le gustaba el puente. Él único que había en la colina de Funbari.

Inmediatamente salí corriendo hacia allí sin despedirme de Anna.

Cuando llegué, me encontré a Yoh ahogándose. Sin pensarlo, lo saqué del agua, y me lo llevé al agua. Allí no había nadie. Sólo Yoh.

En cuanto me lo llevé a la orilla intenté ver que se levantara. No parecía haber tragado demasiada agua, y parecía que podía respirar. Cuando despertó, se puso a llorar.

-Déjame morir…dijo entre sollozos….-Así…todos podrán vivir tranquilos…Tamao, Anna, los…seguidores…mis padres…y mi…hermano…-dijo finalmente, porque se volvió a desmayar.

Lo llevé a casa, y llamé al médico, el cual vino en seguida, y nos mandó a Tamao y a mi que le diésemos una medicina para el resfriado que había pescado, y no se cuantas cosas más.

…

Toda la semana estuve cuidando de él, pero el no daba muestra de despertar. Ya, cuando pasó una semana, decidí ir a comprar. Cuando fui a salir, me encontré a Anna en el recibidor de mi casa.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-le pregunté claramente molesto.

-Vengo a ver a tu gemelo. Me dijeron que estaba mal. ¿Qué le ha pasado?-me preguntó serenamente. No iba a dejar que NADIE viese a Yoh en ese estado.

-Está bien. Muy bien. Y ahora, si me disculpas, me voy a comprar-le dije, y salí. Ella me siguió.

-¿Por qué me sigues?-pregunté.

-Tengo la sensación de que me quieres decir algo-me contó. Me había leído el pensamiento.

-¿Yoh te dijo de suicidarse?-le pregunté.

-No. Sólo me dijo que no lo volveríais a ver-me dijo tranquilamente.

-¿Porque no le impediste que avanzase?-le pregunté. Estaba desesperado porque se despertase.

-Porque estaba corriendo, y se chocó conmigo. Luego me gritó eso, y se fue. No me fijé a donde se fue-me dijo. Había algo que no me gustaba en todo esto.

Legué al supermercado, y compré naranjas. Al verlas, sonreí. Me gustaría ver la cara de Yoh al verlas. Le echaba de menos.

El hombre del supermercado, que vio como bajé con mi hermano, preguntó como estaba. Estúpidos humanos curiosos.

Compré, y salí, cuando vi que estaba volviendo a nevar. Volví a casa, y Anna entró conmigo. Entré y dejé las bolsas en el salón, cuando vi a Tamao en el sofá llorando.

-¿Qué te pasa Tamao?-pregunté.

-Me…me dormí de cansancio…y...y…cuando me desperté… ¡Yoh no estaba!-dijo entre sollozos.

-¿¡Qué!-pregunté severamente, dejando que se cayesen las bolsas.- ¡Voy a buscarlo!-dije, pero Anna me prohibió el paso.

-Cálmate, ¿quieres? Hay una buena borrasca, y podríais perderos los dos. No seas insensato, y espera.

Me dijo esto. Tenía razón, pero estaba muy preocupado. Me senté en el sofá, y empecé a rezar por él. No creía en ningún Dios, pero rezaba que algún ente maravilloso que estuviese allí, ayudase a Yoh para que no le pasase nada.

…

-¿Qué os pasa?-nos preguntó Yoh.

¡Yoh! Tamao se echó encima de él, haciéndole perder el equilibrio. Tenía ganas de llorar de felicidad. Anna en cambio, no estaba tan feliz.

-Anna, ¿podrías irte? Esto es un momento familiar-le dije, y se fue cabreada.

-Ta-Ta-Tamao… ¿puedes quitarte de encima de mí?-le dijo Yoh, y se quitó inmediatamente de encima. Vi que llevaba una bolsa de naranjas. Por eso había salido. Me acerqué a él, mientras vi como Tamao lo ayudaba a levantarse. Pero, cuando logró ponerse de pie, sus piernas le fallaron, e iba a caerse, pero le cogí a tiempo, y me lo llevé a su cuarto. La fiebre le había vuelto a subir. Pero, al menos, estaba despierto. Mi Yoh estaba bien, e iba a recuperarse.

Cuando le dejé en la cama, volvió a perder la consciencia, cosa que me fastidió, pero en su estado, era normal. Me fijé en que estaba empapado entero, así que le cambie la ropa, tal como hice cuando fue al puente. Él era exactamente igual que yo, no me avergonzaba de eso. Aunque si él lo supiese se moriría de vergüenza. Le puse una toallita en la frente, y esperé a que despertase.

Cuando despertó, que no tardó demasiado, me miró.

-H-hao…-tartamudeó mi nombre.

-Yoh, baka… ¿te querías suicidar?-le pregunté. No había otra. No había nadie cuando Yoh se estaba ahogando, y Anna misma dijo que Yoh dijo que él dijo que no lo volveríamos a ver.

-No-respondió bastante sorprendido.

-Por el camino me encontré con Anna y me dijo que se encontró contigo, y que tú le habías dicho que nunca jamás te volveríamos a ver. Pero no me lo creí, y te encuentro inconsciente en el riachuelo.-Puse mi mano sobre mi cara, el recuerdo no parecía agradarle.

-Hao, te juro que yo no he intentado suicidarme. Unas personas se pelearon conmigo, me noquearon y me echaron al río-me juró

-Entonces, ¿me estás diciendo que Anna me ha mentido?-pregunté.

-Sí, yo no me encontré con ella. Salí corriendo directamente al puente porque estaba cabreado por…-me dijo, y se me quedó mirando, pero n dijo nada más.

-Perdóname Yoh, fui muy brusco contigo. Pero, ¿Por qué cuando te saqué del rio, dijiste que te dejase morir?-le pregunté. Simplemente con recordarlo, me hacía llorar, que de hecho, las lágrimas salieron de mis ojos.

-Porque así ya no molestaría a nadie. Con Horo y Ren estoy de sujeta velas, no puedo ni corresponder a mi prima, mamá y papá se preocupan por mí, y…y…-dijo.

-¿Y?-preguntó.

-No puedo decírtelo.-me dijo.

-¿Por qué?-pregunté.

-Te quiero Hao-me dijo.

-¿Q-q-q-qué?-tartamudeé, pero el siguió hablando.

-Anna lo sabía, y me amenazó con contártelo sino desaparecí de vuestras vidas. Como no he desaparecido, seguro que ellos han ido tras de mi-me contó Yoh.

Me sorprendí al principio, pero luego me parecía, que sólo me quería como un hermano. Jamás el sentiría lo mismo que yo siento por él.

-Hombre, yo también te quiero Yoh, eres mi hermano-le dije sonriendo, y secándome mis lágrimas.

Sólo soy su hermano mayor. No soy más. Seguro.

-No…yo te quiero aún más, yo…-siguió hablando, pero yo le indiqué que parase. Estaba delirando probablemente, a causa de la fiebre.

-Yoh, estás delirando. Duérmete, ya verás cómo así luego te encuentras más despejado. Yo estaré aquí a tu lado-le aseguré.

Este se durmió, y yo cuidando de él, como nuestras camas estaban pegadas, me quedé frito. Pero, tuve una pesadilla.

En ella, salía Yoh ahorcado en un árbol, en el parque en el que el pasaba el tiempo con sus amigos.

Me desperté entre lágrimas y sudor frío.

-Una pesadilla-susurré, y miré el sitio vacío que había dejado Yoh. Había una nota, con su letra.

_Hao, Mamá, Papá, Tamao:_

_Me voy de casa. No puedo soportar vivir más en este barrio. Viviré lejos de aquí, en alguna otra región. No es por culpa de ninguno de nosotros, no os preocupéis. Os quiero…mucho._

_Yoh_

Me fijé en que había roto su hucha, y que cogió sus auriculares. Iba en serio. Sólo me puse mis pantalones, y por el camino me puse al abrigo. Pero, no sabía donde ir. ¿Dónde estás Yoh?

Entonces pensé en mi sueño. ¿Y si fuese un sueño premonitorio?

No tenía nada que perder por intentarlo, así que fui sin dudarlo.

…

Cuando llegué al parque, encontré, y a dos chicos como un armario de grande. Uno de ellos estaba colgando una soga, y el otro llevaba a una persona sangrando. Yoh…

El alma se me cayó al suelo cuando lo vi, pero, juré por mi vida que lo protegería, así que me lancé a por él, y le pegué una patada, haciendo que Yoh cayese.

Menos mal que había dado en una ocasión clases de lucha. Noqueé a los dos grandullones, dejándolos inconscientes. Anna parecía asustada.

-Hao…yo…-me dijo, pero le interrumpí. Solo podía sentir odio en ese momento.

-Espero que tengas una buena excusa-le dije.

-Yo…te quiero…pero él estaba en medio de nosotros dos…-me dijo muerta de miedo. Entonces, era verdad, Yoh me quería. Me quería de verdad. Pero, antes de llevarle a casa, y llamar al médico, tenía que hacer una cosa.

Le pegué un puñetazo en el estómago, y ella cayó en el suelo.

-Hemos roto-le dije, y cogí a Yoh en mis brazos.

Me fui rápidamente, y vi como, cuando yo estaba alejado, que la policía iba al lugar de la pelea. Sin pensar más, llevé a Yoh a casa, y llamé al médico, el cual me dio la queja cuando le llamé a esa hora, que eran las tantas de la mañana, pero, aun así vino.

Tuve que contarle lo que había pasado, y como era de confianza, me prometió que no le diría nada a mis padres, sabiendo bien que eran unos exagerados y malos padres. Al final, Yoh acabó con múltiples tiritas y vendas, moratones, y dos piernas escayoladas, más su resfriado de antes. Estaba muerto de preocupación.

…

Fui al servicio, a llenar el cubo de agua que tenía para la toallita de agua. Cuando volví al cuarto, vi que Yoh estaba despierto. Dejé al cubo, y me senté al lado suyo.

-Yoh…perdóname…Siento no haberte creído…-me disculpé.

Punto de vista normal

-Hao, jamás podré cabrearme contigo-le dijo Yoh, con una leve sonrisa.

-Pero, no te tomé en serio. Deberías enfadarte conmigo, yo, yo-las lágrimas de Hao volvieron a salir.

-No te preocupes. Como te dije, yo te quiero, no puedo cabrearme contigo-dijo Yoh serenamente.

-Yoh…yo…yo… ¡yo también te amo!-le confesó Hao. Yoh se quedó boquiabierto.-Siempre, siempre te he querido. Estar contigo, disfrutar contigo, poder llegar a besarte, todo. Te amo-confesó Hao, y esperó la respuesta de Yoh.

Yoh no podía parar de reír, estaba llorando de pura felicidad.

-Hao, yo también te amo-le dijo Yoh.

Hao se acercó a él, y posó sus labios sobre los de Yoh, dándole un sincero, pero humilde beso. Lentamente, Hao se despegó de él, y le miró.

-Por favor, Yoh, no vuelvas a alejarte de mí, y si te pasa algo, cuéntamelo, ¿sí?-le pidió Hao a Yoh.

-¡Vale! Pero, ahora dame una naranja-pidió Yoh. Hao se había traído al cuarto, una fuente de naranjas, para cuando Yoh se despertarse. Los dos gemelos, eran muy felices. Pero no todos podían ser felices, y este es el caso de Tamao.

Ella estaba detrás de la puerta, y lo había escuchado todo, lastimadamente. Amaba a Yoh con todo su ser, pero, Yoh amaba a Hao. Por mucho que se lo pidiese a sus padres, era algo que no podía conseguir, el amor de Yoh.

Oyendo las risas de felicidad de Hao y Yoh, se alejó de la puerta, yendo a recoger sus cosas.

-Aquí no pinto nada. Supongo que llamaré a mis padre-susurró Tamao a si misma, y fue a recoger sus cosas.-Yoh…espero que seas feliz, y que Hao te cuide mucho-siguió susurrando.

Los gemelos, jamás podrían volver a separarse.

FIN

_Bueno, este es el final. Agradezco que hayáis leído este fic, que es mi primero. Espero que os haya gustado. Como he dicho al principio, os lo agradezco especialmente a vosotras, Bell Star y Kay Blair, por animarme a escribir. Os adoro XD_

_También agradezco a los que me han hecho review, y a los que les ha gustado la historia y la han puesto en favoritos XD_


End file.
